A Nami Christmas Carol
by PhantomRed
Summary: A day before Christmas, the straw hats were at sea, depressed because of a certain navigator. Nami told everyone that Christmas is about presents and money. Because of what she thinks about Christmas is about, she will be visited by the ghost of Christmas and a question she must answer correctly or the crew's adventures will end.
1. Chapter 1

**A Nami's Christmas Carol**

It's a snowy winter day on the Thousand Sunny. The day before Christmas, the Straw hats were sailing across the new world. The crew's navigator said that they would reach an island in two days meaning they're going to miss Christmas. Luffy, Usopp, and Chopper were all depressed hearing the news and now were on deck wearing their winter jackets doing nothing until, Franky came outside.

"Why are you three down?" He asked since they usually be all jolly.

"Nami said that we will miss Christmas" Luffy said in a sad tone.

"No, Christmas?..why is that?"

"It's because we aren't going to reach an island in time for Christmas" Usopp exclaimed.

"That's dumb...we don't need to go to some Island to have Christmas...We can have it here!" Franky said a smile.

"REALLY!" the three went close to him with sparkles in their eyes.

"Yes, we can have a Christmas Party right here...I will set up everything we need to make this the best Christmas party" Franky told them.

"And we can help you" Chopper spoke with smile.

"You beat me right to it Franky...I was going to give the same idea to" Usopp stated with confidence in his voice. "We can put the tree here..and hang the lights here..and Sanji…"

"Can make the MEAT!" Luffy finished his sentence, drooling over the thought of Sanji's cooking.

"Ya, sure...no problem" Sanji said coming out from the dining hall. "But there isn't going to be just meat..there will be much more, since from the last island I still have enough supplies to make a magnificent Christmas Dinner...don't you worry Captain..(bowing)..leave the food to me" Sanji said in a serious yet elegant tone.

"Good..and how about you Zoro?" Luffy asked Zoro who is leaning against the snow cover tree.

"I'm going to bring the sake...whats a party if there isn't Sake!" He exclaimed with a smile.

"Seems like we aren't going to miss Christmas after all" Robin said coming outside from her chambers wearing a light violet winter coat.

"YoYoYoYo...it seems like I'm going to have to prepare a Christmas song for this party" Brook spoke not wearing any jacket.

Everyone had smiles on their faces thinking about the Christmas party there going to have except for one person who finally came out of her chambers wearing a pink jacket. Nami heard everything and she didn't look happy.

"So, What about the presents?" Nami spoke leaning on the rail looking down at everyone.

"Oh, she's right...since there isn't anything around here, there is nothing to give" Usopp exclaimed.

"Also the fact that we spend almost all of our money on supplies...we won't have enough to buy gifts for any of us" Sanji said leaning on the door.

Everyone heads slightly went down from the thoughts of not having presents except for one.

"We don't need presents to celebrate Christmas" Luffy said to Nami.

"We don't need presents..that's what Christmas is, receiving presents..or money!..and since we don't have either of those.. Christmas is ruined!..so, Captain..(crossing her arms)..what will you do to fix this problem..tell Santa to drop some gold from the skies..No, I don't think so..(turning around)..I'm going back to my warm heated room...call me when Christmas is over" she said entering her room.

Luffy had his hands clenched not liking her attitude about Christmas. He crossed his arms and turned away from her room. _"_ _Why did she have to say that"_ he thought looking around him seeing the Christmas spirit in everyone slowly going away. He saw that even they believe that presents are important. He made a frown and began walking up to the second deck and jumped right on the figure head and slightly tip his straw hat down to cover the sadness in his expression.

CCC

It's dark out and the Sunny is dead silent. No sound is heard except the waves smashing against the ship. Nami is resting in her chambers alone, not being able to fall asleep ever since this morning. She didn't understand why, she just told everyone what Christmas is about. There is no need for her to feel guilty or sorry. _"_ _Luffy doesn't know what's he talking about"_ she thought remembering how he thought you don't need presents for Christmas. _"_ _Ya, right...you don't know nothing Captain, nothing at all"_ she thought looking up at her ceiling. No matter how much times she tells that to herself the image of seeing Luffy and the other depressed because of what she said popped up in her mind. She's frustrated and grabbed her pillow and tossed it to her door. She looked down knowing that she won't get any sleep tonight.

 **"** **Aren't you a lively one"**

Nami jolted from a voice she never heard before. It sent shivers down her spine. She gulped trying to look around her room to see if anyone is there. She leaned back against the wall, bringing the sheets near her neck.

"W-who's there.."she stuttered fearing who might answer.

Suddenly she started to hear chains rattling. She felt her room getting colder. Her heart began to speed up fearing what is making that scary noise. It sounded like it was coming from all around her. She hugged herself not liking the feeling she is getting. It wasn't until her ears heard a familiar sound. They heard coins clanging on top of one another.

"MONEY!" Nami shouted jumping out of her bed with her eyes turned into a belli signs.

The sound of money and chains stopped along with the temperature going back to normal. A tick mark appeared on top of Nami's head.

"HEY!..I HEARD YOU ALREADY, JUST COME IN" she shouted in anger.

She had her arms crossed, tapping her finger on her arm annoyed at what was coming to her decided to ignore her. She stopped tapping her arm after seeing a green glow coming from her door. That is when her eyes widen seeing something or someone coming through her door. She started to slowly walk back until she it her bed. She started to shake seeing something she never would imagine to exist.

"Y-y-your a-a..G-GHOST" she stuttered in fear of what she is seeing.

 **"** **Not any random ghost Missy...Guess who am I"**

Nami is freaked out of her mind seeing a real-life ghost. It's hard enough to believe she is in a crew with a walking skeleton and now a ghost. She notices that the ghost looked see through and giving a green colour glow. There is also the fact that had chains tangling around his arm, legs and wrist. It tells her he must have been a prisoner however the clothing isn't one of a prisoner. No, more like what a government officer would where and yet not. She squinted at his clothing and notice it isn't a marine uniform. Since there wasn't any colour except green it's hard to tell what he is wearing. Then his face, looked old so she would have guess a full grown adult except that wide grin is more like a child would show or actually, _"_ _That grin is similar to Luffy's"_ she thought and for a second saw a hologram Luffy grinning on the man's face. Even the messy hair reminded her of Luffy.

 **"** **Have you find the answer"**

"Oh..no, you dont look familiar"

 **"** **To bad...maybe this clue will help, I was once part of a crew who been through many adventures and conquer the new world...I'm the man that achieved something that no one else has...I found.."**

Nami eyes widen after putting what he said together and started to shake what he will say next.

 **"** **The One piece, the greatest treasure in the world"**

"Y-your Gold D Roger, the king of the pirates" she spoke with disbelief.

 **"** **Yes, girl..and i have come to warn you"**

"W-warn me?"she asked confused.

 **"** **Because of your lack of Christmas, you will walk a path both light and dark...you will be meeting three spirits..each will show you your past, present and future...once it's over you will be asked a question..and if your answer is wrong...the adventures of the strawhat crew will be over"**

"You cant do that!" Nami yelled in anger, stepping forward.

 **"** **BUT I CAN!"**

The sound of his yell cause Nami to fall to the floor and in instant, there was nothing but darkness. Her eyes began to slowly open. Nami sat up on her bed and rubbed her eyes. She looked at her window and notice it's still dark outside.

"It was just a dream.."Nami said quietly to herself.

She got off her bed, took her pink jacket and walked to her door. _"_ _Maybe a little fresh air will keep me relax"_ she thought and opened her door. She walked outside and smelled the fresh air. It is wonderful outside on the Thousand sunny. She smiled seeing how peaceful it is. Her eyes soon spotted something in the distance, specifically on top of the figure head. A silhouette of someone familiar is there. _"_ _Is that Luffy, why is he out here late at night"_ she thought staring at him with confusion.

 **"** **because, you hurt his feelings"**

Nami eyes widen after hearing a voice. She started to shake not wanting to turn. Something about that voice scared her and made her chest hurt. Something about that voice made her feel happy and sad. She is afraid of turning, she didn't want to believe who she is hearing.

 **"** **It's ok..sweetie"**

The kindness in those words made Nami turn to her right and who she saw surprised her.

"B-bellemere" she said not believing she is seeing her adoptive mother in front of her, tears began to slide down her cheeks.

 **"** **(Smiling)..Don't cry..you've grown up to be a beautiful woman, I'm proud of you Nami"** Bellemere said kindly.

Nami couldn't stop the tears from falling and she ran to Bellemere and hugged her tightly not wanting to let her go. She felt her mother's arms wrap around her as well.

"M-mom..your here, your really, here" Nami said crying on her.

 **"** **Well sorta here.."** Bellemere responded with a grin.

"Sorta?" Nami said facing her with confusion.

 **"** **Nami..(wiping her tears away)..my little girl..(smiling)..I've been chosen to be the ghost of Christmas past..that's the only reason I am here"**

"Wait..so your still..d-dead" Nami told her sadly.

 **"** **(Frown)..yes but, pucker up..I'm here aren't I, even though I was in a way force.. I get too see my little girl..or should I say..(grabbed her boobs)..big girl"** Bellemere said grinning groping her.

"M-mom" Nami said stepping back blushing from embarrassment, covering her chest.

 **"** **Sorry but..we don't have alot of time so..(snapped fingers)..let's go"**

"Go?..go where?" Nami asked her until she realized something different.

She blinked multiple times hoping that she isn't seeing things. She found herself not on Sunny but somewhere else, somewhere familiar. She recognized the house and the landscape. She began walking and scanning the area, passing her mother whose eyes never left her. Nami couldn't believe where she is.

"This is the east blue..this is home" she said with a smile.

 **"** **Yes"**

"So, why did you take me here mom?" She asked her.

 **"** **Because, seems like when I was gone..you've been addicted to money"** she said with her arms crossed looking at her.

"W-what..i don't know what your talking about" Nami said looking away acting innocent.

 **"** **Nami, don't lie to me…(sigh)..but don't worry, I'm not mad that you like money"**

"Y-your not?" Nami said confused why she looked angry.

 **"** **No, but the fact that you think everything is about money is what bugs me like Christmas for explain..what you said about money is important for Christmas"**

"Well, ya of course it is..that what makes Christmas exciting...isnt it?" She exclaimed with uncertainty.

 **"** **You may be 20 now but you must never forget your old self"**

"My old self?" She asked confused.

 **"** **Just look yourself"** Bellemere said with her eyes closed and moving to the side.

Nami tilted her head not knowing what she is talking about. She began to look at what her mother wanted to show her and notice the light of the house in front of her open. Her eyes widen seeing a familiar scene.

 _CCC_

 _Twelve-year-old Nami is seen cutting cardboard in her room. She had all her focus on what she is doing that she didn't hear Nojiko walk in._

 _"_ _Nami!" Nojiko shouted at her sister._

 _"_ _Oh..(dropping scissors)..Hey Nojiko, whats up?" She asked._

 _"_ _What are you doing?" She asked look over her._

 _"_ _(Covered her desk)..None of your business"_

 _"_ _Oh..come, what is it" she said trying to see what she is hiding._

 _"_ _Its surprise...just leave"_

 _"_ _Come on, let me see it!"_

 _"_ _No!"_

 _"_ _Pleaseee!"_

 _"_ _No!..MOM!"_

 _"_ _jeez, Whats all the yelling?" Bellemere walked in._

 _"_ _Mom, Nojiko keeps being annoying" Nami told her._

 _"_ _No I'm not!" Nojiko exclaimed with a puffed-out face._

 _"_ _Enough you two..(touching Nojiko shoulders)..Nojiko, leave your sister alone…(looking at Nami)..from the looks of it, she's doing something important..am i right" Bellemere said with a smile and gain a nod. "So leave your sister alone...maybe in Christmas you will get to see what she made"_

 _"_ _..(sigh)..fine" Nojiko said walking out of the room._

 _Once she did, Nami stared at her mom. Bellemere notice and walked to her. She rustled her hair and began to walk out. She stopped mid way and looked back at Nami._

 _"_ _Keep up the good work, can't wait to see it" she said grinning and left the room._

 _Nami nodded and grinned with joy. She continued making their presents out of scratch since she doesn't have enough to buy them gifts. So she thought to make the gift from her heart._

 _CCC_

"This is.." Nami said shocked.

 **"** **Yes, our last Christmas eve together..do you remember what you were doing in your room?"** Bellemere asked.

"I was...making a present for you and Nojiko"

 **"** **And why didnt you buy the gifts"**

"B-because I didn't have enough money to get you anything"

Bellemere smiled and began walking pass Nami who noticed this. She turned back to her room and saw her younger self smiling at what she created. She smiled also remembering the memory she had forgotten. She began to follow her mother to who knows where.

"Mom, where are you going?" Nami asked her.

Her mother stopped with her back facing her. There isn't a response from her just the sound of wind passing between them. Nami felt strange not getting a response back. She didn't like the silence. Right before she spoke, her mother faced her with a big smile.

"M-mom.." she said quietly.

 **"** **I'm so proud of you Nami..i couldn't ever imagine the type of woman you are now...you are strong, kind, fierce, caring and most of all, beautiful..truly, guys must be lining up for you...but I wonder, if there is someone already special to you"**

"W-what..(blushing)..I-I don't know what your talking about" she stuttered acting like she didnt know what she means.

 **"** **(Walking)..I must be leaving Nami"** Bellemere said hugging her.

"(Eyes widen)..w-why do you have to go" she said started to cry again.

 **"** **(Please)..so I can start watching over you again...just know, I love you..and tell your sister that I love her too"**

"(Sniff)..I will..I love you too mom" she said hugging her tightly.


	2. Chapter 2

Nami eyes opened and she sat on her bed. She found herself in her room. Her hand slowly touched her cheek feeling the dry up tears. _"_ _Bellemere"_ she thought to herself remembering about the dream she had. She got off her bed and grabbed her pink jacket and went outside. Once she reached outside, she felt deja'vu feeling like she done this before. If she is right, Luffy would be on Sunny but he isn't. Nami soon heard her stomach growling and thought she would have a midnight snack. She began heading down stairs and continued her way to the dinning room until she noticed the light is on. _"_ _Lufffyy...I said it a thousand times…"_ she thought placing her hand on the door knob.

"Dont eat the food with me or Sanji's permission!" Nami shouted opening the door.

Her eyes blinked after realizing what she is staring at isn't the dining room were the strawhats always eat and the person who is eating all the leftovers isn't Luffy but a girl with pink hair.

"Who the heck are you!?" Nami asked confused why she is even here.

"(Swallowed)..The names Bonney..the ghost of Christmas present or whatever" she said in an uncaring tone.

"Wait..ghost of Christmas present..that means the dream I had was real!..I saw my mother!" Nami said realizing what all this means.

"Ya, ya.. enough with your yapping..(bit on a drum stick)..so your the greedy girl" she said surprisingly speaking clearly with food in her mouth.

"Who said im greedy..(hand on hip)..it's seems you are by the looks of how your eating all of what we have" Nami exclaimed.

Bonney stopped eating and dropped the drum stick. She stood up from her chair and went close to Nami with a pissed of expression. She went right to her face making Nami feel uncomfortable.

"W-what!" Nami said staring at her.

 **"** **I wouldn't have eaten all this food if it was just left there to be wasted on"**

"What do you mean?"

 **"** **You really don't get it girl do ya, think about this really closely..do you remember what was going to happen today"**

"What was happening today?" Nami stated confused.

 **"** **Why not let's go back in time shall we** " Bonney said snapping her fingers.

Suddenly Nami found herself above Sunny seeing everyone in the ship. She noticed how bright it is and how everyone looked the same like in the morning. She soon heard a door slam. She stared at everyone in the ship.

 **"** **The cause of your idiocy brought everyone's Christmas spirit down.." Bonney said with a drumstick.**

Nami eyes widen seeing frowns on everyone. Did what she said really affect them. She remembered how happy they were before she got outside. The things they were saying sounded fun however because she mentioned about gifts and money, there minds were clouded that those were more important. That's what she thinks is important. She snapped out of her thoughts hearing a familiar voice.

"Guys, Christmas isn't all about gifts or money…" Luffy told them.

"But don't you give gifts to friends and family" Chopper said in a sad tone.

"Without gifts...there's nothing really exciting about Christmas" Usopp said walking away.

"Ya, but.."Luffy said until he saw Franky walking away along with Sanji entering his kitchen. "Hey, guys wait!.."

"Sorry Luffy...it seems like right now presents are on their minds, I do believe Christmas is much more than receiving presents...but since all my life ive been running, I don't really know what Christmas really is except that you receive gifts and such...I really do want to spend Christmas with everyone" Robin said and began to walk away.

Luffy turned his head to Zoro who fell right back to sleep. Even Brook left without saying a word. He was all alone. Nami saw it all and couldn't help but feel responsible. What she said really hurt them but most importantly, Luffy. Seeing him try to tell them Christmas is much more than presents, he made her hope that he would get through to them. Sadly, it didn't happen.

 **"** **(Bit on her drumstick)..don't get sad yet...even though the friends that left lost their Christmas spirit, one still hasn't" Bonnie told her.**

Nami knew who she is talking about realizing how they were getting close to Luffy who is sitting on the figure head. When she saw him from the front, her eyes widen seeing his face covered by his hat. When he does that, she knew that something is wrong.

 **"** **Even though he's feeling sad...he still has the Christmas spirit in him..do you want to know the reason?"**

She doesn't know. Does she want to know why Luffy feels strongly about Christmas. For the longest time, she joined the crew, Luffy is still a mystery to her. He's childish and yet mature than all of them even though he shows it in his silly antics, he knows what needs be done. From the long pause, Bonney decided to show her. Suddenly darkness surrounded the two. Soon an image began appearing in the darkness. Nami isn't afraid since from all the things she faced today, nothing surprises her. Her eyes widen noticing something in the image that is familiar.

 _Flashback_

 _"_ _Ace...Ace..It's Christmas!" Eleven-year-old Luffy Shouted to his older brother._

 _"_ _Ya, it is...you know what that means" he said with his arms crossed._

 _"_ _PRESENTS!" Luffy said with his eyes sparkling._

 _(DOING)_

 _"_ _OUCH!..(rubbing head)..What was that for!" Luffy Shouted to his brother for bumping him in the head._

 _"_ _Yes, it's true we do received gifts but that's not all….dont forget the most important thing…"_

 _Luffy is there waiting for his brother to finish his sentence._

 _"_ _..Meat" he finished._

 _"_ _REALLY!" Luffy said drooling from the thought._

 _(SMASH)_

 _"_ _OUCH!" Luffy cried getting another lunch._

 _"_ _I was joking...it's Spending time with the people you love, Luffy never forget it...that's the whole point of Christmas, spending with people you care about like family or friends...ok, bud" Ace said rustling his hair._

 _"_ _Ya.. Shishishi, ok Ace…_

 _I will never forget it"_

 _Flashback ended_

Nami began to understand why Luffy thinks of Christmas isn't all about gifts. Its because of his brother telling him it's not about gifts but spending time with the people you care about. She began to remember the time she thinks that too when she had her last Christmas with Bellemere. She remembered the feeling of happiness spending Christmas with her, Nojiko and everyone else in the village. She began to remember how much joy it brings her when Nojiko and Bellemere received her homemade gifts. The smiles on their faces made her smile.

(Drip)

Thinking back on it started to make her cry. How could she have forgotten the meaning of Christmas. How could she take that from her friends. How can she do that to Luffy. The person who saved her village and freed her from Arlong. The person who always saves her and brings her on fun adventures. If there is a Santa Claus, Luffy would be on the top of the good list and she would be the bottom of the knotty list. She wiped her tears away and turned around.

"Bonney, are we done" Nami spoke but realized she wasn't there. "Bonney?"

Silenced filled the air. The darkness surrounding her started to clear up. What is revealed is something Nami never saw before. She looked around her and notice the huge empty space she is in. Her eyes spotted something that caught her eye and that's the Marine's symbol. It surprised her seeing it almost everywhere. She soon realized where she is.

"This is…" She spoke with fear.

 **"** **Marina Ford, Sweet Heart...Zehahaha"**

Nami eyes widen hearing that familiar laugh. She slowly turned around and saw black beard. The one she and Luffy met before the time skip and the one who betrayed White beard and handed Ace over to be executed. She clenched her fist and teeth at the very man with anger in her expression. What he done to Luffy is unforgivable. Seeing the Scar everyday on Luffy's chest started with Black beard handing Ace over. She hated the man before her eyes and wanted to get revenge for Luffy.

"What the hell do you want?" Nami asked coldly.

 **"** **Don't look like that with such a pretty face like yours...I'm the ghost of Christmas future, pretty girl...I'm here to show you...the end of your life"** he said grinning evilly.

Suddenly Nami notice rectangle shape holes behind blackbeard. There were nine holes and she could guess who they were for.

 **"** **Your time is up...you and your Captain will never get the One piece or make your captain the pirate king"**

"Your wrong!...Luffy will find the one piece with the help of his crew and my navigating skills and he will become the PIRATE KING AND DONT YOU DARE THINK OTHERWISE BECAUSE I BELIEVE IN MY CAPTIAN" she shouted with a flushed face remembering saying 'my captain' making her face more redder.

 **"** **Zehahaha** , **your captain isn't worthy of the title, so why not join me"** he said bring his hand close to her that turned into shadow.

It was heading straight for Nami who couldn't feel her legs. She didnt know what's wrong. She felt herself be consumed by fear and fell on her butt. Blackbeards hand is getting closer and closer until it was a few inches away from her. She closed her eyes tight. _"_ _Luffy"_ she thought and heard a noise.

(PHZZT)

 **"** **It's alright now"**

Nami slowly opened her eyes and notice fire coming out of Blackbeard's stomach. His whole body soon went in flames revealing the one who caused it. Nami eyes side with surprised.

"Ace.." she said with disbelief.

 **"** **(Giving his hand)..i see you been through alot"** he said bringing her up.

"(Let go of his hand)..ya, why are you here?" She asked.

 **"** **Well, to ask you something.."**

"The question that decides on the lives of my crew"

 **"** **Ya..(grinning)..so here's the question Nami"**

Nami looked ready and had a feeling what the question might be. From what she saw, she knows or remembers now what Christmas is really about.

 **"** **Do you like Luffy?"**

"YES!..Wait what!?..hold on!?...no, wait I'm mean yes?..no, I'm mean..What!?" She said turning different shades of red.

 **"** **Ha,ha,ha,ha..oh man..(wiped tear)..your reaction is funny"**

"WHAT!" she yelled in frustration.

 **"** **Sorry, just wanted to laugh before you go"** he said with a smile.

"Before I go.." she said confused.

 **"** **Please tell Luffy...Merry Christmas for me"** Ace said and pushed Nami who found herself falling in a hole.

"AAAAAAAHHHHHH" she screamed seeing the light slowly disappear


	3. Chapter 3

"UH!" Nami said sitting up on her bed, sweating from the intense nightmare she had.

She began looking around her room, seeing if she is safe and alive. Once she noticed everything looked normal and calmed down, she fell on her back. She couldn't believe how much she had to go through in one night. It's worst than having a hangover but even so, her eyes were opened. She began smiling on the idea she has right now. She jumped out of bed and grabbed her pink coat. She looked outside her window and notice that it's still dark meaning she has enough time. She left her room and began heading down stairs and walked on the snowy grass. She looked around the ship and decided to make things right. She began stretching her arms and legs. _"_ _Ok, it's time"_ she thought and began starting her plan.

CCC

Footsteps is heard on the deck slowly waking a sleepy Luffy. He began waking up from his sleep and notice that he is all alone in his room. He looked around trying to find Sanji, Usopp, Zoro and Chopper but had not luck. He began scratching his head trying to think where they were until he realizes something is missing.

"My hat!" He said not feeling his hat.

He began wiping his head left and right trying to find his hat around him. He went under his bed however no luck. He began looking everywhere in the room but he couldn't find his treasure. He began running straight to the door until got a surprised.

(SMASH)

"Ouch!" Luffy said sliding down the door.

He rubbed his nose trying to get rid of the pain. He felt like his face hit metal. He went up to the door and knock a few times noticing his door is made of metal. _"_ _When did this happen"_ he thought and grabbed the knob. He began shaking it since it wasn't opening.

"What the heck?" He said to himself.

"Sorry, Captain...you can't come out now" Franky ssid behind the door.

"What!?..Franky, let me out, I need to find my hat!" He said furious.

"Sorry…" he said walking away.

"FRANKY!" he shouted with rage and began charging at the door and every time failing to knock it down.

Being separated from his hat is causing his mind to treat the metal door has an enemy. He clenched his right fist. It started to turn black.

"AAAAAAA!" he screamed and contacted with the door.

CCC

(SMASH)

"Isn't he loud" Robin said chuckling.

"Ya, good thing Franky installed that metal door" Usopp spoke.

"Knowing Luffy, he would do anything to get his hat" Brook said looking at the door.

The three were on the deck staring at Luffy's room seeing it being punched by Luffy's force. There is a reason why they did this to their captain and that's because of a certain person walking up to them.

"Is everything ready" Nami told them.

"Ya, there is just one more thing" Robin said with a smirk.

"And what's that?" Nami asked her with a confused look.

"Dont worry Nami, you will see" she told her and walked away.

"So can we bring out Luffy since the more times he punches that door, the thought of the ship sinking is in my mind" Usopp exclaimed shivering from the thought.

"Ok…(walking)..EVERYONE COME OUT NOW, ITS TIME" Nami shouted making everyone in the crew except Luffy come outside.

"What do you want now, she demon" Zoro asked with a pissed of expression.

"Hey, don't be angry at Nami for waking your dumbass up…(heart filled eyes)..she's has the kindest of hearts making this happen" Sanji said wiggling.

"Good, everyone's here...alright Franky, open Luffy's door" Nami told him.

He nodded and pressed a button causing Luffy's door to flip opened with ease. Luffy didn't realize it and kept on running until he hit the railing and flipped over and slam face first to the snow-covered grass. He didn't have time to feel pain and jolted up and stared at everyone with anger until he realized something different. He notice everyone isn't wearing a winter jackets instead Christmas sweaters and dresses (specifically Nami and Robin). He then noticed the big Christmas tree with so many decorations and decorations everywhere. He looked at everyone with a dumbfounded expression.

"What is all this?" He asked.

"(Smiling)..MERRY CHRISTMAS LUFFY" they all said in sync.

"Christmas" he said to himself.

"Yes, everything is ready for the big party we are having" Brooke told him.

"Party...but I thought.." Luffy said remembering how they were down.

"Well things change...but you should be thanking the one who put all this together…" Sanji exclaimed to him.

Then Nami began walking up to Luffy with her hands behind her back. Luffy watched her with her hair covering her eyes. Once she stopped in front of him, Nami looked up and smiled at him warmly.

"You were right Luffy... Christmas isn't all about gifts or Money...but..(bring her hands out).. spending time with the people you love" she said placing his straw hat to its rightful place with a extra accessory, a red bow.

"Nami..(smiling)..Merry Christmas" Luffy said happy that she understands what Christmas is all about.

"(Smiled and turned around)..Now let's have a party!" She told everyone.

The straw hats began celebrating Christmas. There is laughter and smiles. They played games and ate Sanji's cooking that they all couldn't resist seeing how much he made and the delicious smell. Zoro kept on drinking non stop getting rid of the rude awakening he had this morning. Robin is enjoying herself since this is the first time she is celebrating Christmas. Usopp and Chopper and Franky were dancing from the music Brook is singing. Sanji started making the Eggnog for everyone.

Now that just leaves Nami and Luffy who is taking Nami somewhere on the second floor of the ship. Nami is curious why he is taking her away from the party. They soon stopped in front of a sheet cover.

"Luffy why do you bring me here?" Nami asked.

"I have a present for you.." he told her.

"Y-you do..(blush)..you dont have too, I dont have one for you" she stated.

"Well you gave me my hat and set up this party...and also..(scratching his neck)..Ive been planning this since it started snowing"

"Really.." she said softly.

"(Nodded)..since i didnt have money to waste on gifts...I thought really hard what to get you since I already gave everyone their gifts...but for you on the other hand, it was hard since you like money and all...so I thought about something else you do like" Luffy told her.

Luffy then revealed the sheet cover causing Nami's eyes to widen. The site she is seeing shocked her. She didnt have any words to say what she is feeling which Luffy took it has a bad sign.

"D-dont get mad Nami...I know that mikans is your second favourite thing so I thought..why not decorate your orchard with Christmas lights and some decorations…" he said chuckle nervously.

"Don't be…" she said softly and hugged him. "I love it...thank you Luffy"

Nami soon let go of Luffy but still close enough to feel her cheeks heat up along with his cheeks. Suddenly they heard bells above them and looked up. The two eyes widen seeing something that they both know what it means. Magically, yet Nami can see Robin's fake hand connected with her orchard, a mistletoe appeared above them. The two looked at each other with blushes knowing what must happen under a mistletoe. Luffy gave a nervous chuckle and Nami stared at him. _"_ _Ah, what the hell"_ she thought to herself and brought him close. Her lips contacted with his which surprised him but gave in. The two began kissing under the mistletoe.

An eye can be seen behind them staring at them. It suddenly turned into flower petals. Robin is seen sitting on a chair with a smile. _"_ _I hope you enjoyed my present, Nami and Luffy"_ she thought and felt something wet it her. She looked up and saw snow falling. She smiled up at the sky because everything she wanted is right here on this ship.

 _"_ _Merry Christmas, Everyone"_


End file.
